Ai
Ai (Love; 愛) is Ailin Sashihara's first solo single. It was released on AS019.03.23. Single Information |-|Type A= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Ai no Knight *Ai Off Vocal *Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal *Ai no Knight Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Ai *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai Off Vocal *Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal *Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai no Knight * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal Album Information NEW - New Song | SNG - Single | C/W - Coupling Track | RER - Rerecorded |-|CD Type A= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai MV * Ai no Knight MV (Keiko, Lea, Ayaka Close-up) |-|CD Type B= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Change Me (SNG) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Change Me MV * Wagama no Ai MV (Sen Lin, Hitomi Close-up) |-|CD Type C + Bonus= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Change Me (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai no Kami MV * Ai MV * Change Me MV * Interview - Ailin, Keiko, Lea, Ayaka, Sen Lin, Hitomi MV Synopsis The first scene shows a blank screen, a few seconds later it fades away and Ailin is left in the costume from the single cover, head down and hugging her legs. Her eyes open and the instrumental starts playing. Just as the first line begins, the focus changes to her lips; on a black background, moving according to line. From the second verse on wards, the dance starts. Ailin is seen in a room all to herself, in between 'Engi wa hyaku-paa? (No, no, no!~)' and 'Jaa, chance give up', the scene changes with Ailin moving from one side of the wall to the other, and depending on the side of the wall, her accessories differ. Right side, angel themed, left side, devil themed. Before the third verse starts, the scene changes to a backstage point-of-view. Ailin is then seen browsing through the backstage wardrobe, she picks out a few and heads to a dressing room. The scene changes again and the third verse starts, it is done in the same style as the first verse. As 'Ai wa arienai' begins, she is seen in one of the dresses she chose earlier; a purple off-shoulder and dark green jeans paired with grey ankle high boots, and doing the dance. During the instrumental after verse three before verse four, Ailin does the same thing as during the second verse break except the opposite in terms of costume. This time, angel themed outfit when on left, and devil themed when on right. When verse four begins, she begins dancing again. From 'Ai wa sweet?' on wards, her lips on a black background is shown again, moving according to line. Before verse five starts, Ailin is seen stepping out of the changing room she entered and coming out in a baby blue and pink polka-dot dress with her normal heels. When the singing starts, the scene is done in the opposite way of the starting of verse three on wards. As the last verse is sung, the image of lips moving according to line on the black background is repeated for the last time. When the instrumental ends, a silhouette of Ailin in the polka-dotted dress is shown. The screen goes blank and appears a second later with the same silhouette, but the outfit from the third verse, the pose changing Ailin crossing her arms. The screen goes blank again and the words 'Ai' appear in pink on the screen. Ailin's name is flashed below it before the credits come into frame. Lyrics |-|English= Do you love? Do you feel? Who is Love? (Don't-don't-don't know!) Love, dol? (No, no, no!~) Let the feelings reach, Love is impossible, Love is don't know. Love is me. Real Love, I love you, I love you, so sweet? Just you, Love's bias, Like is like, Hate? (Playing pretend, li-like) Is your acting 100%? (No, no, no!~) Then, chance give up Hopeless hope, That's a big no, no Do you love? Do you feel? Who is Love? (Don't-don't-don't know!) Love, dol? (No, no, no!~) Let the feelings reach, Love is impossible, Love is don't know. Love is me. The Love you have yet to see, It's Bias, Do you know why? Everyone is different, Everyone has a bias, That's the reason why. Love is sweet? That's another big no, no Love is bitter? Now that's correct, (That is reality) Accept it or not, Reality won't change. Do you love? Do you feel? Who is Love? (Don't-don't-don't know!) Love, dol? (No, no, no!~) Let the feelings reach, Love is impossible, Love is don't know. Love is me. Love is Bias. That is Reality. |-|Kanji= 愛する？ 愛感じる？ 愛わ誰だい？ (知-知-知らない！) ア-イ、ドル？(No, no, no!~) 気持ち届け、 愛わあり得ない、 愛わ知らない。 愛わ me。 ヒントの愛、 大好き、大好き、so sweet？ 自分い、 愛の bias、 好きと好き、 嫌い？ (フリオする、大-大好き) 演技わ百ぱあ？ (No, no, no!~) じゃあ、 chance give up 絶望の希望、 Big な no, no 愛する？ 愛感じる？ 愛わ誰だい？ (知-知-知らない！) ア-イ、ドル？(No, no, no!~) 気持ち届け、 愛わあり得ない、 愛わ知らない。 愛わ me。 見えてないの愛、 Bias だよ、 してるなぜ？ みんなわ違う、 みんなわ bias ワイル、 あの理由わなぜだ。 愛わ sweet？ も一度な big no, no 愛わ bitter？ 今わ世界、(あれわ reality!) 受け入れるとない、 まだ幻術わ川てない。 愛する？ 愛感じる？ 愛わ誰だい？ (知-知-知らない！) ア-イ、ドル？(No, no, no!~) 気持ち届け、 愛わあり得ない、 愛わ知らない。 愛わ me。 愛わ Bias。 あれわ Reality。 |-|Romaji= Ai suru? Ai kanjiru? Ai wa daredai? (Shi-shi-shiranai!) A-I, doru? (No, no, no!~) Kimochi todoke, Ai wa arienai, Ai wa shiranai. Ai wa me. Honto no love, Daisuki, daisuki, so sweet? Jibun ni, Ai no bias, Suki to suki, Kirai? (Furi o suru, dai-daisuki) Engi wa hyaku-paa? (No, no, no!~) Jaa, chance give up Zetsubou no kibou, Big na no, no Ai suru? Ai kanjiru? Ai wa daredai? (Shi-shi-shiranai!) A-I, doru? (No, no, no!~) Kimochi todoke, Ai wa arienai, Ai wa shiranai. Ai wa me. Mietenai no Ai, Bias dayo, Shiteru naze? Minna wa chigau, Minna wa bias wa iru, Ano riyuu wa naze da. Ai wa sweet? Moichido na big no, no Ai wa bitter? Ima wa sekai, (Are wa reality!) Ukeireru to nai, Mada genjutsu ni kawatenai. Ai suru? Ai kanjiru? Ai wa daredai? (Shi-shi-shiranai!) A-I, doru? (No, no, no!~) Kimochi todoke, Ai wa arienai, Ai wa shiranai. Ai wa me. Ai wa Bias. Are wa Reality. Trivia Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Ailin Sashihara Category:Singles Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Ai Category:Music Category:Solo Singles Category:Ai no Kami